The Lorax Vs Dark Lorax
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: One of The Lorax' brethren have been corrupted and driven to blood thirst. The Lorax has come to a burning village to put an end to his brother's evil once and for all. Summary is lame but whatever, I might change it if I think of something better. Two-shot. rated T for violence and OC death.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched The Lorax movie and decided I wanted to write a quick story for it. Something with a bit of action and Lorax magic in it. At least what I think he might be able to do. :) enjoy! This takes place centuries before the movie. I don't own the Lorax.**

* * *

**Lorax vs. Dark Lorax**

Flames danced all around as the burning village was alive with screams and villagers running for a safe place were there was none. The Lorax stood, mouth agape with shock at the entrance of the village. Staring at the frightened villagers and the hungry flames eating away at their homes and the fallen corpses, filling the air with the stench of charred flesh. He felt weak with the disbelief that one of his own brethren was capable of such a horrid thing.

Numbly, he began to walk forward, one step at a time as his eyes wandered about, searching for the corrupted culprit. A woman ran by him, screaming a name he didn't know as tears slid down her cheeks. She looked about frantically screaming the name as she ran off somewhere he didn't know and her voice faded away. Turning down a corner of a house he saw a sobbing child, screaming for his mother and hugging his knees to his chest in front of a house. He stopped suddenly, looking down as he felt something underfoot and saw a crudely made stuffed doll. He bent down and picked it up, going to the child and holding it out to him.

The boy of five or six looked at him, unseeingly at first before tentatively reaching out and taking the doll in his hand. He hugged it close and looked at the orange guardian with pleading eyes that broke his heart.

"I can't find my mommy…" he choked through his sobbing.

"I-I'll find her…" the Lorax said uncertainly, "I promise."

The boy nodded and quieted down, squeezing his new doll and casting his gaze to the ground. The Lorax stared at the child for a moment longer before turning around and continuing to search for his corrupted brother. He hadn't walked more than a few steps before someone crashed through a window of the neighboring house, making him stop dead in horror. Fire engulfed them as they flailed and ran about, screaming in agony, blindly seeking relief in vain, and the boy he had comforted screamed in horror, springing to his feet and running away. Then, the flaming person suddenly dropped to his knees as his agonized screams died away in his throat, dropping to the ground with a muted thud as the flames continued to carelessly eat away his flesh and bone.

The Lorax stood there, frozen in horror, having never before- and hopefully never would again- witnessed such a horrible sight. His mind seemed to buzz as it tried to process what had just happened when a deafening roar pierced the air. Far louder than the frightened screams of the humans, he was broken out of his stupor and he jerked his head in the direction of the sound that was accompanied by yet another horrified scream. He began to run in to where the roar had come from, his legs moving before his brain could register.

Frightened animals ran by him, heading in the opposite direction he was. He glanced at them, a sense of fear beginning to stir in his belly. The corrupted Lorax he was seeking had killed others of their kind, there was no reason he wouldn't turn on the orange guardian, too. He came to the back of a house and turned sharply, skidding to a halt as he came to a large clearing, and there, his eyes widened when he saw the one he was looking for.

* * *

**Second chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done and is already in progress. Like it? Hate? Please review, it makes me write faster. Happy late Halloween. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's chapter two. This came out horribly, so someday I shall rewrite it… possibly. But not before writing some more for this fandom. Those stories will be better than this one.**

* * *

He stood beside a well, grotesque and mutated with an innocent frightened child in his hand. He stood, a ten foot tall beast with eyes glowing like orange-red fire, no whites or pupils. He had claws a foot long and his tail had lengthened to twelve feet, loosely resembling a rat's tail with tiny spikes on it. Horns like a bull protruded from the sides of his head and its nose had morphed into that of a pig, the way it reflected light showed it was moist. Huge saber teeth protruded from his upper and bottom jaws and drool oozed from his mouth slightly. He was covered in blood and charred fur and the fur and flesh on his chest hand been burned away to reveal his ribcage beneath, fire glowed from behind blackened bone and a scowl twisted his face as he glared down at the little girl in his hand.

The Lorax stared, horrified and scared at the huge monster his brother had become. The shouting of a woman reached his ear drums and he dragged his gaze away from the corrupted Lorax. It was the same woman he had seen earlier, now shouting at the monster, picking up a rock and throwing it at the beast.

"Let her go," she shouted, "let my baby go!"

The rock hit the monster in the eye and he winced, shutting his eye and roaring in anger and pain. It released its grip on the girl and she fell screaming to the ground. It brought up one hand to its eye and as the child was slowly getting up to run to her mother he swooped her up again. The child tried to scream again but the grip of the corrupted Lorax was too tight. Her mother screamed in protest, running forward in an attempt to save her child. Removing his hand from his eye, he swatted her away like she was nothing with the back of his hand and she was sent flying into an uncharred wall of a house. It cracked under the force she hit it with and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud, lying still.

The Lorax stared at the mother's body for a second in shock, then movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention back to his corrupted brother. The beast raised the little girl higher into the air as she tried feebly to struggle free. He was about to bring his arm down to slam the child into the ground when The Lorax suddenly found his voice.

"STOP!"

The beast paused and looked his way in surprise, not expecting the familiar voice. It turned its body towards him and the much smaller orange guardian took a step towards him. He spread his arms as he walked forward to gesture to the area around them, his features taking on a pleading look.

"Why?" he asked, "why are- _why _would you _do this_?" he was now standing in front of his kin. The Corrupted Lorax blinked down at him before answering.

"Why?" his deep voice crackled in a way that was almost demonic, "I'll tell you why, brother… these _things-" _his grip tightened on the girl, his voice dripping with venom and he shook her slightly as anger twisted his features once again and the girl winced, struggling to breath now, "are _evil, evil,_ creatures. They cut down our trees and _kill _our forest friends! They must pay for their evil deeds. They. Must. DIE!"

The mouth of the orange guardian dropped open in shock for a moment before pleading desperation replaced it and he spoke again, trying to reason with his brother.

"But… the oath..." he began, his voice tight with emotion. The oath every Lorax made to become a full-fledged guardian was to never use their power to harm others, there were few exceptions to this rule.

"The oath is for FOOLS!" the beast retorted and the orange Lorax flinched. Glancing at the girl, he straightened, gesturing his arms toward her.

"What about her?" he asked, "she's not evil. She's just an innocent little girl. Let her go."

For a moment, he seemed taken aback, then his face became unreadable.

"Very well then..." he tossed her lightly aside and she hit the ground hard, skidding. The Lorax gasped and made to rush to the girl's side when he suddenly felt himself flying, pain searing his side as he realized he had been smacked aside like the girl's mother had. He collided with the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him and bounced up before landing on the ground in a daze. He groaned as the world around him was blurred, faintly aware of his kin's angry roar. Suddenly a giant fist came into focus and, with wide eyes, he managed to roll out of the way, barely dodging the fist that put a dent into the spot he'd been lying a second before.

The Lorax sprung to his feet and leaped into the air just in time to dodge over another flying fist. Another roar pierced the air and he looked up in time for a tail to hit him square in the stomach, getting the wind knocked out of him again as he went flying into a wall, pain coming like a wave through his back. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud and stars sparked across his vision. He struggled to stand, his arms shaking as he lifted himself off the ground, coughing up blood. His arms gave way and he rolled himself onto his back. He saw the Corrupted, Dark Lorax standing above him, glaring. He raised his fist high, intending to smash the orange guardian and end his life. Feeling dazed, The Lorax let his eyes drift to the side, seeing the mother of the girl next to him, still unconscious. Time seemed to slow as he began to think, numbness taking hold of his body.

If she was dead, that poor little girl would most likely be an orphan. That was if she was still alive… and what about that poor boy? Was he an orphan? Or was he dead, like the man who had burned to death? The image of the man burning came to his mind, then the face of the sobbing, scared boy, the sorrow and distress of the mother calling for her missing child among the flames and panicked people that seemed to have disappeared now. Calling for her only to find… what was her name? Emma. Yes, only to find Emma in the hands of the monster The Lorax had once called his brother. Suddenly, the faces of these people all flew through his mind, and he felt his own anger begin to boil in his belly. Looking back up at his brother, the orange guardian's defeated look was suddenly replaced by one of determination.

The Dark Lorax's fist came down onto the small guardian, and he brought up his much smaller hands, stopping the giant fist from hitting him. A look of dumbfounded shock appeared on the beast's face. The monster felt his fist being lifted up as The Lorax began to grow bigger. Their eyes met as The Lorax grew to eye-level with the corrupted one, two extra arms sprouted from his sided and his canines grew longer, but not huge and grotesque like his darker kin. Large, pointy ears grew from his head, resembling that of a fox. The Dark Lorax stared dumbly at his pure-hearted brother for only a moment before a big, orange fist was knocked into his bottom jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"_That,_" said The Lorax, "was for Emma," He stepped forward, anger clear on his face. He threw another punch, this time in his gut, "_that_ was for her mother." He threw another punch, intending it to be for the crying boy he had met, but the Dark Lorax caught it, surprising him. The Dark Lorax stood straight, glaring hatefully and the good Lorax. His grip on the orange guardian's fist tightened painfully, threatening to crush his hand as The Lorax grunted and narrowed his eyes from the pain.

"You treacherous fool…" said the corrupted Lorax, his voice laced with calm venom, "if you fight for them, then you too must die."

The dark Lorax pushed away his fist, pushing back the Lorax and before the orange guardian could recuperate a stinging pain assaulted his face as the beast's long tail whipped across it. The corrupted Lorax launched himself at him, claws outstretched. The Lorax stepped to the side just as he took a swipe at him, then he turned around to face the orange guardian, taking more swipes to which the Lorax dodged. then the Lorax suddenly felt his feet being pulled out from under him, courtesy of the Dark Lorax' tail. The Dark Lorax brought up his foot as the guardian fell and kicked him hard in his stomach as he landed, causing him to grunt in pain. The pain made his blood boil in anger even more as anger began to cloud his mind along side it. The Lorax grabbed the beast's foot as he pulled it away to kick again, dragging the monster down to the ground with him and pouncing on him, punching him hard in the face repeatedly.

The Dark Lorax pushed him off and got to his feet, the guardian quickly doing the same. Hate twisted both their features as they glared at one another, suddenly still, silently daring the other to try and make another move. The horned Lorax snarled.

"How can you side with those _humans?_ They're _evil!_ Don't you see?"

"They aren't _all evil_!" Said the Lorax, "The people of this village have only been doing what they need to survive. Like all creatures!"

The tailed one shook his head. "No, they will take more. They always take more. Is they do not die now, we all will."

"No, we won't…." said the Lorax, feeling his anger ease, "we'll survive like we always have, obeying the laws that were put down for us, resolving things _peacefully"_

The dark Lorax chuckled bitterly. "_Peacefully?_ You call punching me repeatedly _peaceful?_"

Shame came over the orange guardian like a wave as his dark brother opened his mouth and took in a long breath and light began to form in his mouth. A look of realization dawned on the face of The Lorax and he launched himself to one side…. Just in time to dodge a ball of fire… _well that explains the fire…_ he thought. No sooner had the thought formed he had to roll out of the way to dodge another fire ball. He sprang to his feet as he dodged yet another fireball. His brother let out a roar of fury, giving The Lorax a chance to make his own move.

As the orange guardian focused his mind, he brought his four hands together, gathering energy into a ball of white-blue light. The corrupted Lorax charged at him, head lowered so that his horns would pierces into the guardians flesh. The light ball grew bigger until it was the size of a desk, then he turned his palms toward the charging beast, the ball of light then turned into a beam of electricity, stray sparks crackling around it. The electric beam hit the corrupted one dead-on and he wailed in agony as the beam electrocuted him, burning flesh and bone and filling the area with a bright white light. The light and scream faded away, leaving behind the charred remains of the corrupted Lorax. The corpse crumpled to the ground, nothing more than blackened bone and burnt jerky around his skull, arms and pelvic bone.

The attack had taken its toll on The Lorax as well, leaving him panting and hunched over slightly, eyes narrowed in exhaustion. He dropped to his knees, his hands on the ground. Numbness began to take over in his heart and mind as the adrenalin began to wear off and he began shrinking, his new arms became shorter until they were stubs, then disappearing completely as he returned to his normal size.

He looked up as he regained his breath, seeing the fallen girl on the ground, her hair was blond and her dress used to be a light blue, it seemed. Now, it was spotted with black and red stains from ash and blood. Slowly, The Lorax stood, wobbling slightly, before making his way to the little girl and then kneeling in front of her. He placed his fingers around her wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but she could be saved if he acted fast. He rapidly rubbed his hands together, making them fluff up and spark then hit them lightly against the girl's chest. She convulsed once and gasped for air as her blue eyes flew open. The Lorax withdrew his hands, looking at her with wide eyes as she coughed, sitting up, and then looked at him in confusion and fear. He smiled warmly at her to show her he meant no harm.

"Hi there," he said, "I'm The Lorax… The good Lorax."

The fear and confusion in her eyes turned to worry as she spoke, "where's my mommy?"

The Lorax pointed to someplace behind her, and she fallowed the direction of his finger, looking over his shoulder. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She sprang to her feet, running to the spot her mother had fallen.

"Mommy!" she dropped to her knees by the woman's side, shaking her shoulders vigorously, "mommy, wake up!"

The Lorax came to her side and felt her pulse, it was even fainter than her daughter's had been. He rubbed his hands together, repeating what he'd done to the girls. The woman gasped and convulsed once, then began her coughing. It subsided as her daughter threw her arms around her mother in a hug.

"Mommy! She cried happily, the woman wrapped her arms around her daughter, muttering her name happily. She looked over Emma's shoulder at The Lorax as he stood and stepped back to give them room. Emma did the same, speaking happily.

"Mommy, he saved you."

"Did he now?" the mother replied, the Lorax nodded in confirmation and she smiled kindly. "Thank you," she said. Then her eyes wandered passed him and lit up in joy as she suddenly stood, picking up her daughter with her. "Alex!" she called.

The Lorax looked over his shoulder to see the boy from earlier running to them.

"Mama! Emma!" he cried, throwing his arms around the woman's waist and his sister's legs. Looking at The Lorax he said, "You kept your promise."

The orange guardian smiled warmly and nodded, "yeah kid, I did. I always keep my promises… and you should too."

Alex nodded saying that he would. Then his mother bent down on one knee as her son released her.

"Will you help us with one more thing?" she asked, "help us find my husband?"

"Gladly," said The Lorax. He turned his attention to the burning town around them, furrowing his brows, "I just hope we're not too late."

"we're not," said the mother, holding her sons hand, "he's a strong man."

* * *

**Well, The Lorax seems out of character, but whatever. Leave a review, they make my days brighter and happier.**


End file.
